


Hidden Memories

by lordsugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family, Fluff, Hopeden, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordsugden/pseuds/lordsugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot about a family gathering to celebrate the arrival of Robert and Carly's newborn daughter leading to a shocking revelation about Robert's past, explaining the trigger behind him and his father's fractured relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Memories

 

Carly tiredly pulled up a chair and slumped onto a seat beside Robert who was cradling their daughter at the kitchen table, as she rubbed her bloodshot red eyes with the black weighted bags hanging off the bottom of them. It was the first night that they had spent at home since their baby girl was born and it was safe to say that they were not looking forward to the next few months of sleepless nights which stood before them.

“How can someone so small cry _that_ much? I know they’re supposed to be a handful but wow... she’s got a good pair of lungs on her, I’ll give her that” said Carly perplexed as she buried her head in exhaustion in the paws of Robert’s oversized hoodie which she was wearing, immersed in the sweet smell of her husband’s heavenly scent.

“You should’ve woken me babe, you know I sleep like a damn rock, I honestly didn’t hear a thing last night.”

“I wlll next time trust me, there’s no way I’m letting you miss out on all the fun again... I’m actually shattered” she sighed tiredly.

“Go on, it’s okay you go back to bed, I’ve got things covered here. “ smiled Robert at his daughter as she gurgled down the first of her morning feed of milk from the bottle, as she snuggled her face onto Robert’s shirtless chest. “You just love the attention, don’t you princess?” he beamed not taking his eyes off her “Bit like your mummy eh?”  Carly just smiled innocently as she got up and wrapped her arms around Robert’s thick neck, kissing the top of his head softly. Carly then lowered  her head round anticipating to catch a kiss on Robert’s lips to which he concurred, responding with doubling intensity, placing his hand on Carly’s cheek intimately.

“Mhm wait,” he interrupted in the midst of their building passion “I should probably go put her down first.”

“It’s alright, I’ll just go put her back in her cot, you finish your breakfast baby.” said Carly as she gently lifted the little girl from Robert’s arms and gave her a tender cuddle.

With the sight of his wife walking away in nothing but his favourite grey hoodie with her flawlessly long tanned legs on full display, Robert couldn’t resist the urge of following her back to the nursery where he embraced Carly from the back as she put the the baby down in the cot, pulling her close to his bare skin with his bulging cock through his black boxer shorts pressed intimately against her behind. “Robert,” she giggled “What are you doing?”

“Finishing breakfast,” he whispered seductively in her ear, as he began delicately kissing the side of her neck, working his way down with the tempo of sexual sensation increasing with every brush of his lips. Carly moaned in pleasure as she closed her eyes, unable to resist his craving touch “Baby, stop... we gotta’ get ready, everyone will be expecting us in the pub, don’t make me want it please that’s just cruel” she effused playfully as she bit her lip with the temptation agonisingly burning over her. “It’s been too long, I want you...” he muffled between breaths of continuous smooching over what was now the back of her neck; his horny urges becoming even stronger following their sex drought during the end of her pregnancy.

“Soon baby, soon. But if you’re a good boy we’ll see what happens later... I’ll make it worth the wait, I promise.” she turned round and winked cheekily as she wrapped her arms around Robert’s waist and planted the side of her face on his chest softly kissing his naked skin. Carly enjoyed teasing Robert like this, knowing full well that her husband deeply craved her body more than anything.

“Why do you always do this to me Carly?” he chuckled as he looked down into her ocean blues eyes “Every single time you make me wait. “

“But I’m worth it though aren’t I” she grinned alluringly. “No one will ever give it to you as good as I do”

*

Later that day, a family gathering had been arranged in the pub to celebrate the new arrival. It had only been a couple of days since the birth of Robert and Carly’s child and the atmosphere within the Sugden family had never felt more joyous. Everyone was so eager to get a glimpse of the new little bundle of joy as Robert proudly carried her into to the pub, sound asleep in her carrier with Carly walking close by his side, her hand fitting his in the other.  Victoria was the first to approach the couple as she squealed in delight at the sight of the tiny, new born laying warm and snug in what must have felt like a cocoon of blankets. Robert gently placed the carrier onto a nearby table as him and Carly sat down beside it in the lounge area, encircled by also Bob and Brenda who had also come to meet their granddaughter.

“She’s so beautiful Rob!” whispered Victoria excitedly, trying not to disturb the little un’s slumber. “Are you actually sure she’s _your_ daughter? Must’ve been a mix up somewhere at the hospital surely, she’s just too perfect to possibly be yours.” She laughed light-heartedly.

“She’s a Sugden, of course she’s perfect - well you being the exception.” joked Robert, playfully to which Victoria sarcastically raised her eyebrow. “Besides, she obviously gets her good looks from Carly anyway...”  he pulled Carly close and tenderly kissed her on the cheek as she replied with a wide grin “And don’t you forget it!” with Robert then putting his arm around her back as they both watched on as their little girl began to stir slightly.

“So have you two thought about a name?” asked Bob curiously “You can’t keep calling her ‘she’ forever!”

“Do you want do the honours?” smiled Robert to Carly with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

“We’ve decided we’re going to call our daughter Eva, Eva Sugden.” Carly revealed elatedly. “It was Rob’s idea, it’s such a gorgeous name.”

Carly turned her head back to face Robert smiling appreciatively, placing the palms of one of her hands on his cheek and kissing him softly on his lips with a slow, savouring release, gazing into each other’s sparkling eyes as they parted.

“A beautiful name for a beautiful little girl.” said Bob as he stroked Eva’s cheek, while she awoke calmly and began fidgeting around in the carrier. “You’re as good as gold ain’t you sweetheart, not heard a single peep from you yet have we?” he cooed, to which Eva just looked at him innocently with her big green emerald eyes.

“I wouldn’t bet on that Bob, you didn’t hear her scream while we were at the hospital. Right little madam she is, this is all just a clever little front she’s putting on.” chuckled Robert as he unstrapped her from the carrier and cradled her in his arms, making sure to support her tiny, fragile head. Holding his daughter for the first time in front of his family gave Robert a tingle of happiness and fulfilment like he’d never felt before. It was as though his life was complete and that he desired nothing else from the world because everything he’d ever wanted was right there with him in the room. All these years he’d spent his life pursuing nothing but wealth and success, with never an element of contentment of what he’d achieved; always wanting more, but seeing today his beautiful wife sitting beside him and his adorable baby daughter in his arms, it’s as though none of that mattered anymore – they were the most important things in his life and nothing else compared.

With Val and Ruby’s death following the helicopter crash still buried shallow and raw in the Sugden and Hope’s minds, it had been a while since they had both found an occasion special enough to celebrate however with the arrival of a new baby, it brought the two families closer together through their grievances. Having decided to not have a baby shower prior to her birth, given the circumstances, the gathering presented the perfect opportunity for the family to show-off the gifts that they had bought Eva. Brenda eagerly was the first to present her gift, an adorable but slightly odd looking ginger cat winter playsuit with large beady eyes, an overgrown tail and even whiskers. “I saw it on sale and I just couldn’t resist!” admitted Brenda excitedly as she passed the outfit over to Carly who just looked at it weirdly as she took it from her. “Oh you shouldn’t have Brenda...” replied Carly trying her best to sound sincere but not the most convincingly.

The afternoon felt as though it flew by, with what seemed like endless rounds of beer and presents being continuously flown in as they all enjoyed the tales of each other’s embarrassing childhood moments to fit the occasion, but it wasn’t until Diane and Victoria were about to present their gift that the atmosphere suddenly changed.

“Best till last!” exclaimed Victoria with delight “Diane and I thought it would better to get Eva a gift together because it’s something that we’ve been waiting to show you for a long time now.”

“Or because you both didn’t want to cough up for two separate gifts, you tight-asses!” joked Robert.

“You won’t be saying that when you see what it is” squealed Victoria as she excitedly handed Robert a small colourful gift bag. He looked at her curiously, as he opened the sealed bag slowly, trying to figure out what it could possibly be before it was revealed. Putting his hand in the gift bag, he pulled out a gold chain necklace with a rose gold tinted heart locket. “Open it” smiled Victoria eagerly.  Inside the locket was an old photo of his parents Jack and Sarah, one which Robert instantly recognised of his parents together at the beach on a family outing when they were kids. “It’s for Eva to have when she’s older so she always remembers who her grandparents were, isn’t it great?” Robert just sat still, speechless. Seeing the photo brought so many memories flooding back, painful memories he wish he could forget but were suddenly re-imprinted so vividly in his mind. Why did it have to be _that_ photo? Why can’t the past just leave him alone and stop haunting him at every opportunity? Victoria was very small at the time and so it was likely that she had no recollection of what happened that day... obliviousness in this case was truly bliss. From that day onwards his father never looked at him the same, he was disgusted at his son, sickened by his irresponsibility and even questioned his relation to the screw up that he was. That day was marked as the trigger point in the downfall of their relationship with Robert feeling as though he had lost his father forever and Jack being unable to see past his pride as he refused to seek a way to forgive his son. It hurt, even to this day.

“Jack would have been so proud of you Robert” effused Diane feelingly. “He loved you dearly pet and seeing you today having grown into such a mature, young man with his own successful business and now with his own family entering fatherhood, it would have made him so proud to call you his son.” Robert turned his head gingerly trying his best to avoid eye contact with Diane who was standing by the edge of the table holding a tray of drinks. “Diane’s right.” came the unexpected voice of Andy whom had just arrived late to the pub “You were Dad’s world even though I know you won’t believe it, especially coming from me. But regardless of what you think, if he were here right now, you would be the reason for his happiness Rob.”

Mouth open in disbelief, Robert pained to find the words to respond but with a tidal wave of mixed emotions sticking him deep, he remained silent as he lowered his head. “Baby?” addressed Carly softly, placing her hand on Robert’s thigh. “I need some air.” he announced abruptly as he passed Eva to his wife and then rose from his seat, brushing past Victoria and Andy as he rushed towards the door of the pub in shock. Everyone looked at each other, confused at what had just happened.

“I’ll go,” insisted Carly as she got up off her seat, placing Eva back into the carrier before she exited the room.

She found Robert leaning his back against the front wall of the pub, hands over his face with tears rolling down his cheek; taken aback by his emotional insecurity.

“Rob, honey, what’s wrong?” asked Carly worryingly as she put her arm around Robert’s back. “Whatever it is, you can tell me it’s okay” she assured him as she delicately wiped away some of the tears off his face with her thumb. “No, I can’t you’ll hate me... everyone will hate me” he sobbed turning his head away from her in shame.

“Hey,” Carly turned Robert’s head back to face her “I promise, I won’t, I love you remember we can get through anything me and you,” as she kissed his cheek.

“What they said... in the pub, it’s lies, all lies – Dad would never be proud of me. I bet you he wouldn’t even look at me, nothing I’ve done will ever make up for what I did... I’ll always be the son he wish he’d never had.”  he cried as he rested his head on Carly’s shoulder. “It was my fault, I-I didn’t mean to be so careless but... but she almost drowned because of me.”

“Who?”

_Pause_

“Vic,”


End file.
